1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sensing method, a computer program product and a portable device. Particularly, the invention relates to a sensing method, a computer program product and a portable device.
2. Description of Related Art
To cope with modern busy lifestyle, various portable electronic devices with less space occupation are continually developed. Taking a portable communication device such as a personal digital assistant (PDA) mobile phone or a smart phone as an example, it not only has various functions of a conventional communication device, but also allows a user to write documents, send and receive emails, browse websites, or use instant messaging software through an inbuilt windows operating system therein. Namely, such portable electronic device is not only used for making phone calls, but is also used to provide diversified functions as that does of a small personal computer. With development of wireless network technology, utilization of these functions is no longer limited by space and time, which is convenient for those modern people constantly pursuing efficiency.
With quick development of a pointing stick and touch pad technique, manufacturers of electronic products such as notebook computers, mobile phones or portable multimedia players, etc. generally use a touch screen to replace a conventional keyboard to server as a new generation of input interface. Taking the mobile phone as an example, when a user operates the conventional mobile phone, the user has to click the keyboard with fingers while referring to an image displayed on a screen, so as to input characters or select menus, etc. However, to operate a mobile phone integrating a touch screen, besides the fingers, the user may also use an auxiliary device such as a stylus to directly input characters on the screen or open application programs. Therefore, the touch screen provides the user a flexible and convenient input manner.
However, when the touch screen is in an unlock state, while the user holds the portable device having the touch screen, the user may inadvertently touch the touch screen, or when the user put the portable device into a handbag or pocket, the portable device is easy to be squeezed by other objects (for example, keys) in the handbag or the pocket, and even a hotkey on the portable device is pressed to inadvertently execute a specific function (for example, a phone call function), download unnecessary information or activate an unexpected operation, which may cause a trouble in using the portable electronic device.